The Young Goa'uld Woman
by harrypotter4ever
Summary: This is the sequal to the Little Goa'uld Girl, another story My friend and i wrote. This is a good story, and it continues Thera's adventures! :)
1. Bittersweet Reunion

Yay! The long-awaited sequel! The Young Goa'uld Woman! Now, if you haven't read The Little Goa'uld Girl, click on the little button up there that says harrypotter4ever, and read it! I promise, you'll love that one tons, and this one more. Oh! And feel free to review on the other one, even though we've finished it!-Raven  
  
ok, in the third section, everyone's gonna be talking. If you want some humor, just imagine them going around in a circle and talking like people do in the basement on That 70's show!-Talon  
  
*cough* You've found a new show to obsess over!-Raven.  
  
You love That 70's show too!-Talon  
  
*no comment*-Raven  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bittersweet Reunion-  
  
"So." Carter asked her CO nonchalantly, as they packed for their upcoming mission. "Where're we off to?"  
  
"PX4-929. I thought you knew all this!"  
  
"Wait, sir! Isn't that . . .Caressia?"  
  
Jack pondered for a moment. Then. . .  
  
"Yes, Carter, I believe it is!"  
  
"Isn't that where we sent Thera eight months ago?"  
  
"Hmm. . . I believe so, yes. Wonder why she hasn't come back yet. I mean, for visits or holidays or anything."  
  
"I'm sure she'd busy, what with ruling over an entire planet and all!"  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing before the Stargate, Daniel Jackson felt he was doing a fine job of masking his emotions. After all, Jack hadn't insisted that he was as nervous as a puppy that that was about to get a new bone, as he had on several other occasions. But, of course, he had every reason to be. This was his daughter, after all. Not like Shifu, who he'd birthed, met on various occasions, and knew wasn't genetically related to him. This was a girl, who was his real daughter! And he hadn't even seen her in eight months! He sure hoped everything was all right!  
  
The event horizon exploded from the circular device he'd christened "Stargate." One by one, the members of SG1 stepped through, and found themselves on Caressia. However, it wasn't as they'd expected.  
  
A crowd of sturdy looking men had gathered around the 'chapa'ai' pointing spears, staff weapons, zat guns, and arrows at their faces. Nobody moved.  
  
"Well!" Jack said, trying to relieve the obvious tension. "This is a. . . . . very nice welcoming committee. And, if you don't mind, I think you've made your point, so you can all, go away now!" he attempted to ease a particularly sharp looking arrow away from his face.  
  
"Stop!" a familiar cry rang out. "Don't hurt them, they're friends!" Thera and Tolm pushed their way through the crowd, trying to break it up. A rather large man holding a staff weapon pushed her to the ground. Daniel made a move as though to help her up, but she gave him a 'don't-do-anything' kind of look, and he remained where he was, as she helped herself up, but he couldn't help but notice the bruise that had welled up on her cheek.  
  
"She speaks the truth!" Tolm bellowed. "They will not harm you!" One by one, the villagers lowered their weapons, all except the one who had pushed Thera.  
  
"Don't shoot them, Behraam!" Thera said testily. The man turned the glare at her.  
  
"I will shoot you!" he said, and as though to prove he was true to his word, he fired at her thigh. "I do not take orders from a blood traitor!"  
  
"Thera!" all of Sg1 cried, but before they could even take a step toward her, Tolm had dashed to her side and hoisted her arm over his shoulder.  
  
"I will take them into my house, Behraam, and while they are there, they cannot be harmed!"  
  
"Then you take them into the house of a child!"  
  
"I do. And it would be no different then if they had entered yours." he turned to the team. "Come." he said, and helped Thera to hobble down the dirt road, to a small house at the outskirts of the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"How did this happen?" Teal'c asked, clearly as shocked as the rest of the team at the disrespect shown to Thera. "If they served N'kiri for centuries, why do they suddenly show such hatred towards you?"  
  
"Well, after we came back, that guy Behraam lead a revolt. He believed that Ra was still alive and that I wasn't in control, and that with the right treatment, he could bring anyone who opposed Ra to their knees." Thera answered, easing herself into a chair and pouring some tea into cups for everybody.  
  
"Well, he was half right!" Jack said, taking a sip of the watery tea Thera had served.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Daniel asked, clearly revolted at the idea of beating on a child.  
  
"Since about fifteen minutes after I stepped through the gate." Thera said with a false sweetness in her voice, as she herself took a sip of tea. It was then that Daniel noticed the state she was in. She wore a tattered brown, wool dress, that hardly covered the cuts and bruises that blemished her skin. She looked more like a slave than a To'kra. Perhaps the most regal thing about her was that she still wore some of her Egyptian jewelry.  
  
"She's been living here in this house with me." Tolm continued for her. "It was unexpected, so please excuse this mess."  
  
"Thera." Sam put in. "Why hasn't N'kiri healed all your wounds?"  
  
"Believe me, she's been trying. She's so worn out right now, that even if she tried, she couldn't take control."  
  
"They only allow us to live because they fear Kajren." Tolm went on. "They don't bother us, as long as Thera's under my protection. You are, of course, welcome to stay for as long as you like! I will share my home with you!"  
  
"Thank you." Teal'c said, inclining his head slightly. Tolm turned to Thera and said something under his breath in some other language, and Thera nodded and walked into the other room. She returned a few seconds later holding what looked like some sort of amulet. It took Sam a few seconds to realize that it was the same tablet-pendant that she'd worn almost a year ago, that Jonas had been able to use to find out more about N'kiri with.  
  
"There was a device, in a palace in the woods a couple of weeks ago. " Thera explained. "It had some sort of keyhole in it, and I put this in."  
  
"And?" Sam said, interested.  
  
"Well. . . some machine came out of the ground about five seconds before the whole thing disappeared!" Daniel gave Thera one of his famous 'please explain' looks.  
  
"What, you mean it just. . . . disappeared?" he inquired.  
  
"Gone! It just vanished! I don't have any idea what happened."  
  
"But, as far as I know, only the Notts had that kind of technology." Sam said.  
  
"Maybe the Notts came here once, a long, long time ago!"  
  
"W-wait!" Daniel put in. "That wouldn't make any sense! The Notts don't have hidden bases, or technology that would respond to a goa'uld pendant!"  
  
"Oh." Jack said, shrugging.  
  
"Indeed, it would be unlikely." Teal'c put in.  
  
"We could show you if you like." Tolm offered. Thera just shrugged.  
  
"All right." Sam said.  
  
"I'll show you now." Thera offered.  
  
"But your wound-"  
  
"It's not as bad as the knife." Thera retorted, shifting uneasily in her chair. "And besides, I can walk with a crutch, it's not like I haven't gotten good practice over the last eight months!"  
  
"Thera, you shouldn't!"  
  
"Sam, I could argue with you all day, all night, and until the end of time, and we both know I'd win! So, let's just cut it short, and I'll show you! Besides, I have the key, in case we find something, and if anybody can find it, it's me! Tolm tends to get lost."  
  
Tolm flushed and sipped his tea through pursed lips. Sam looked at Daniel, as though willing him to tell her she couldn't go. Jack looked at Daniel, amused. Daniel himself flushed and sipped his tea.  
  
"I'll go get me crutch." Thera said, looking like she couldn't decide whether she was pleased or disappointed. Daniel hadn't said a word directly to her. . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
After Sam and Thera had left, Tolm approached Daniel.  
  
"Dr. Jackson." he said formally. Daniel nodded, and turned his head from the window. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Okay." Daniel said, sensing danger.  
  
"It's about Thera. She tries not to show it, but she's miserable here. She should be! Sir, she is dying as we speak! Her simbeote weakens every minute,  
  
as does Thera."  
  
Daniel sighed. "I thought so." he murmured.  
  
"She resembles you greatly, Dr. Jackson. Your morals and beliefs, that is. She would give her life to stay here and watch over these people, and I am afraid that will become the case."  
  
"Yeah." he muttered.  
  
"I request that you return her to Earth, to live with you, sir."  
  
"What?" Daniel cried incredulously. "I-I can't take her back with me! I don't know how to raise kids!"  
  
"You helped in the upbringing of the harsesis Shifu."  
  
"Thera will not be so different. She has, after all, learned great things from her bonding with N'kiri. She knows of people and things she has never seen before. Klorel, the Notts. . ."  
  
"Yes. . . but, I can't-'  
  
'And if I was told correctly, you are expecting your wife to give birth to another child soon. I am sure you would not give it up!"  
  
"Tolm. I'd really love to take her in, but. . . . I don't think I'd make a very good father to a girl I never even knew existed most of her life. I mean, I can't just jump right in and start ordering her around like a regular parent, but if I were to take her in, I wouldn't want to be too lapse about it either."  
  
"Eight months ago, you were eager to take her in!"  
  
"But that's just it! After eight months, two people who are related and ought to live in the same house, they get shy around each other, and. . . ."  
  
"It would be uncomfortable."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Tolm paused for a moment, draining his cup of tea. Then, he said the one thing every lover of the male species dreads to say, whether or not the relationship between the father and daughter is great.  
  
"Dr. Jackson. . . . I love your daughter. I love her very much, to the point where, if I could take all those beatings for her, I would leap at the opportunity. And Kajren feels the same way for N'kiri. But if losing her is the only way to protect her, I'm willing to do that. The reason she hasn't ascended to visit you in the past eight months, is, ascending takes a great deal of energy. In fact, I've roughly estimated that, even at full health, she couldn't do it but once a week. And for these past eight months, she's been struggling to simply stay in her body! The villagers know of the scar left from the knife, and they know that if they were to attack there, they could weaken her the most. And they do. To ask her to stay would be to ask her to sacrifice her life, for no cause whatsoever. Dr., I'm asking you to save her life right now."  
  
Daniel glanced down at the rough grain of the wood on the table. How could he get out of this mess?  
  
Cool, huh? R&R! And be sure to give us requests, advice, and if need be, flames. But PLEASE, Requests and advice! I'm running dry of ideas, and I need your help!-Talon  
  
You are losing it! R&R, or I'll erm. . .oh dang, I used all the good threats on the last chapter! Ok, I'll make the girls who don't review date Felger and Maybourne, and they guys that don't review, you're stuck with Felger's woman, and we'll tell him you stole her!-Raven *what am I talking about?* 


	2. A New Home

Warning-spoilers! I read ahead and I know what's going to happen , so if you want to wait till the end of season 7 till you read this, suit yourself.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A new home  
  
"So." Jack said casually. "Find anything?"  
  
"No, sir. When she said is disappeared, it really disappeared. We'll probably have to send a team through in about a week or so."  
  
"Can do. Oh, and, uh, we're taking Thera home with us."   
  
"What?!"  
  
"I've already cleared it with Stargate Command.. Daniel had to either bring her with us, or leave her to die."  
  
"Wow. I wonder how she'll react, being back on Earth. I doubt she even knows what month it is."  
  
"You're probably right, sir. I think Daniel's telling her right now."  
  
They were both quiet, then. . .  
  
"You know what Carter? I don't think I've seen an odder pair. They're never shy around strangers, but around each other. . . . I mean, they hardly talk and they're almost identical! I mean, When they talk, it's like they're talking in another language, about rocks and fairy tales- "  
  
"You're just jealous cause you don't have a clue what they're talking about."  
  
Jack glared at his 2IC.  
  
" You talk in another language too, Carter, you know that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I'll miss you." Thera whispered, looking Tolm straight in the eyes. SG1 had had the decency to leave the two alone for a while.  
  
"And I you, Thera."  
  
"I'll come visit you this week."  
  
"Don't. You need to save your strength."  
  
"Fine. I'll wait. Would Kajren like to speak with N'kiri?"  
  
"She is too weak."  
  
"She can muster it." Thera said, dropping her head down to her chest and summoning N'kiri. Kajren took control as well.  
  
"Goodbye." each goa'uld simbeote said in turn to the other. In turn, each flashed their eyes, and touched lips in a passionate kiss, but when they parted, their hosts were once again in control.  
  
"I love you." Thera whispered.  
  
"I love you too, my goa'uld woman." Tolm said. "But now you must go." he handed her a small bag, filled only with her ribbon device, Egyptian clothes, and a few other trinkets. With a heavy heart, Thera turned and left the small house she had called home for the past eight months, limping with her crutch, and stepped through the stargate with the rest of SG1.  
  
"Will we have to give General Hammond a briefing." Thera asked Daniel as they reappeared back on Earth.  
  
"Uh, yeah, um, see. . . General Hammond got reassigned by the President, and Dr. Weir works here."  
  
"That sucks." Thera muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Thera sat in the briefing room, much to the protest of Dr. Frasier, along with the rest of SG1, giving dr. Weir ("dr. Weird." Thera thought scathingly to herself) a debriefing. Weir just seemed to smile and nod. Thera glared at her. She had liked General Hammond. When the doctor asked Thera to give an account, she simply said-  
  
"Got there, got beat up, found a machine, saw it disappear, got beat up some more, came here."   
  
Dr. Weir sighed.  
  
"Listen, I know you don't like me for replacing General Hammond, but- "  
  
Thera had her hand in the air.  
  
"Uh, question! What does that have to do with Caressia?"  
  
Thera didn't see the other members of SG1 blush slightly, embarrassed by her sudden outburst. The debriefing lasted several more hours, and at one point, Thera questioned the meeting's relevance, when they were finally allowed to leave. Just before they all left, however, Daniel assured Dr. Weir that Thera usually wasn't like that.  
  
With quite a bit of convincing, Doctor Frasier finally allowed Thera to leave with Daniel, and unfortunately, no one had thought to tell Thera what month it was.  
  
"Omigosh!" she cried, taking one step out of the base. "It's freezing!"  
  
"Yeah." Daniel said hesitantly. "It's, uh, November. Here, I usually keep an extra sweater in here."  
  
He handed her a large, blue, wool sweater, which she immediately pulled over her shoulders. Warmth spread through her like water, and she climbed into the car behind Daniel. For a while, they drove in silence, neither mustering up the courage to speak to the other. After a time. . .  
  
"So." Daniel said, trying to start a conversation. "Are you, uh, excited about school?"  
  
"Populars, bullies, tests, detentions, yeah, I'm thrilled."  
  
"Uh, I guess not. At least you'll uh, make some new friends, right?"  
  
"I hope."  
  
More silence, as they both stared intently out the window, eyes on the road.  
  
"So, has the child been born yet?"  
  
"Uh no." Daniel said. "But he's expected to arrive in a couple of weeks."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"yeah."  
  
Yet another pause. This time, they were silent all the way until they reached his apartment. When they walked in together, they received quite a few odd stares from people who knew Daniel personally, and he explained a story not so far from the truth. But at the same time, a complete lie. According to this story, Sha're and Daniel had been married quite some time ago, and they had been separated before Thera's birth. Nobody had known about Thera, nor that Sha're was still alive, as she had been lost on an expedition and presumed dead. Then, about eight months ago, he had found her and Thera, and Thera had ended up going to a fancy boarding school where she could get a good education. But they missed her so much that they'd decided to bring her back. The reason she was walking with a crutch and had so many injuries, was she had had a bad riding accident. All the other apartment owners believed this without question.  
  
They traveled up the elevator and arrived at his apartment. He pulled out the card key, put it through a slot, and allowed them inside.  
  
"Sha're." he called. "I'm home early!"  
  
A familiar woman walked out of one of the rooms, a bright smile on her face as she kissed her husband in greeting, and seeing Thera, gave a cry of joy and hugged her as well. Sha're suddenly gasped, seeing Thera's wounds, and Daniel explained the whole situation to Sha're, while Thera put her small bag in the guest bedroom, which Daniel had mentioned would soon be her own. Rather than return to the kitchen, where her parents were sitting, talking, Thera sat down on the bed and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. This place was so strange, compared to her smaller room in Caressia. But the strangest part by far was the lack of Tolm. She missed him so much. Gently, she held her crutch and looked at it intently. Tolm had carved it for her. She might never see him again. This was her home now. With parents she hardly knew.  
  
Whaddaya think? Don't hesitate to tell us! And we REALLY want ideas and requests and stuff, and please tell all your friends about us and our stories!-Talon  
  
And please review as much as you like, and if it won't let you review twice, then email me!! ( I love emails!-Raven 


	3. Names and New Clothes

DISCLAIMER!!! We don't own this. Like most other FF authors, we wish we did! Oh well... *goes back to drooling over picture of Danny*  
  
Author's Note: uh *sweatdrop * this was supposed to follow the plot line. Kinda doesn't. Um. . .. . ok, just pretend there was a lot more time in between when Jack got that stuff in his head and now. Oh, and pretend Hammond actually let him on this one mission. Sorry.  
  
BTW, this was written with my older brother TRYING to whistle next to me for like, an hour. So, sorry if it's a bit whacked. -Talon  
  
Chapter Three Names and New Clothes  
  
Everything was so different. Everything. A) Sha're was, obviously, over archaeologists alive. C) Tolm wasn't there. D) Dr. Frasier, she realized, wasn't even doctor Frasier. That had just been some redhead who looked like Dr. Frasier. WHERE WAS DR. RASIER!? Oh, and E) General Hammond wasn't there.  
  
And tomorrow, she was starting school. She wondered vaguely what it would be like. It had been nearly a year since she had last been to school. She smiled dimly, wondering whether or not it had been a good thing. All she had known then was some creeps dressed in Halloween costumes had barged in one day, fired a few shots here and there, and knocked her unconscious. Then, she'd woken up in an infirmary in one of the skimpiest, golden outfits she had ever seen, with gaudy jewelry all over her, a guy pointing a gun at her, and her bellybutton pierced.  
  
Even now, the explanation of her existence was confusing. The best she understood, she had technically been created as any other child, through processes it was a good thing N'kiri refused to lend her knowledge of. And then, some goa'uld or something had injected DNA into her when she was only a fetus, making her really similar to N'kiri's old host. Then, on top of that, she had been born, had her age boosted, had N'kiri put in, and lived that way before getting booted to Earth with the age-stopping stuff gone, and no recollection of her past to be raised by two adoptive parents. Then, several years later, bring her dead mother back to life, acquire the ability to ghost to about anywhere she wanted, and now live with her real parents on Earth.  
  
How many kids would pay to tell that kind of story? She wondered if she ought to answer that way when the teacher would doubtless ask her about herself. She might get credit for being 'creative'. Or get marked as a liar and a social outcast.  
  
Her life was so over.  
  
With a sigh, she unpacked her clothes and went to set them in her dresser. She wasn't too surprised to find that it was pretty much empty. After all, they hadn't really been expecting her. This was really just a guest bedroom. Not much. Just sort of basic. A desk, a bed, a dresser. The sort of thing a disorganized archaeologist would give his guests. Wait. If she was sleeping here, where would the baby sleep? Of course, for the first year or so it could live in their room, but what about when it got older? This little room wouldn't be enough for both of them! And she would move onto the couch if she had to. But he wouldn't really want her snoozing in where they hung out. What if is was late and he was watching tv and she had to go to bed? What about a time like that?!  
  
Wait, how big was this apartment anyway?  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. Thera jumped slightly. In the past, when she and Tolm had been eating, a knock on the door was a bad thing.  
  
"C-come in." she stammered, stilling her quick heart.  
  
~"A bit on edge, are we, Thera?"  
  
~"Shut up." She snapped in reply. She could sense N'kiri's disapproval of her snappy reply. She didn't care. It wasn't like they wouldn't have the rest of eternity to sort out a row if one broke out anyway.  
  
The door opened and Sha're walked in, one hand on her swollen belly.  
  
"Thera." She said softly. "Are you troubled?"  
  
"A little." Thera replied with a slight shrug. "Nothing really serious."  
  
"I think it is." Her mother insisted, sitting down on the bed and patting a spot beside her. Thera sat. "I can't say I know what you're going through, because you and I have grown up two very different lives. But you will start over in a few days, when you return to your schooling."  
  
"I'm. . . . looking forward to it." She said with false cheer.  
  
"You remind me of Jack, just now." Sha're said, a slight smile in her eyes. "I know him well enough to tell when other people behave as he does."  
  
So, she could detect sarcasm.  
  
"So. What do you think of this place?"  
  
"It's very nice." Thera said with obvious politeness. Sha're smiled.  
  
"I know it was not expected. Tomorrow we will go and purchase clothes and things for your room."  
  
"Sort of a mother-daughter thing?"  
  
"No. Daniel is coming too, of course."  
  
"Oh. That's. . . . . wow." Thera said, this time with a little less sarcasm. A guy going shopping with a girl for clothes. Her life was so over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wal-Mart. The treasure trove to all people who wanted a good deal. And (according to some tabloids she'd read in the paper the previous night when she'd finally left her room) the new favorite store of the Hilton sisters.  
  
Somehow, she knew it was going to be eventful when they'd first stepped through the doors and the greeter guy stood smiling and waving. Perhaps it was the fact that Sha're had insisted she accept the smiley-face stickers he had offered. Apparently, Wal-Mart greeters had a soft spot for kids with crutches, even if they were teenagers. Or maybe it was because Daniel had been there. There were some things she needed to buy that she really didn't want her father there for.  
  
Either way, it was eventful.  
  
About five seconds into the store, Daniel suggested they go to get her clothes, which were a necessity, first. So, they grabbed a cart and made their way over to the girl's clothing section. Clearly, Dr. Jackson was not familiar with women's fashion, despite having lived with one for eight months. (Thera wasn't sure what Sha're wore a few months ago. Now she just wore a lot of sweatshirts and stuff) His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw a Britney Spears inspired top. Thera (who was actually sort of fond of it) had to explain that even though she had been on Caressia for the past eight months, even she could tell him that, thanks to the ingenuity of MTV, every other adolescent of the female gender was dressed as either a slut or a hooker.  
  
Daniel decided that perhaps MTV was not the best place for her to learn how to dress.  
  
Well, t-shirts weren't so bad anyway. Which was, coincidentally, what her wardrobe consisted of primarily. And clearance-style flare jeans were also acceptable by him.  
  
"At least he cares". N'kiri said lightly.  
  
"I have a belly-button ring, I think I can handle something a bit tighter."  
  
"You only have it because of me. You were too scared to get it on your own."  
  
"You're right. So if I get a tattoo, I can just blame it on you!"  
  
"No you couldn't."  
  
"Thera." Daniel said, snapping her out of her conversation. "Is there anything else besides shoes you think you'll need?  
  
It suddenly occurred to her the two things they had not yet gotten. The two things she really, really didn't want him to shop for her.  
  
"Uh . . . . I think I can get that on my own . . ."  
  
Why? Why was Sha're out buying food? Why wasn't she HERE!? In a situation like this, a teenager could really use a woman to back her up. Was cereal so important? Or coffee?  
  
Ok, coffee was important.  
  
"Uh, we have shirts, pants, socks. . ."  
  
"Um-" Thera cut in. "I'll get it!"  
  
"What is it?" Daniel demanded.  
  
Thera's face must have started reddening, because he glanced back into the cart, confused, until he noticed several things necessary for a girl that were missing.  
  
"Oh. . . ."  
  
"I'll get it." She said quickly. "I'll get everything, don't worry!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Thera walked off quickly, well, more hobbled off nearly tripping over her own crutch. What a sight she must have been, dressed in a large sweater which covered the top of her brown wool habit, beet red, with an Egyptian necklace hanging around her neck.  
  
"Um, don't get anything padded." He called as an afterthought. Had she been red before? Oh, she wasn't red. She was beyond blushing. Several shoppers had turned and snickered slightly under their breath.  
  
For a genius, he certainly didn't understand the time to and not to tell a girl not to get a padded bra. One of the times NOT to was probably when he has to raise his voice in any way to get her attention. Why? Why??? WHY!?!?!?  
  
After snatching bras and underwear off the shelves (One lady was so bold as to remind her again where the non-padded bras were) Thera made her way back to the cart, tossing them in and covering them with the jacket.  
  
"How sweet." N'kiri chastised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride back to the apartment was very, very quiet. Even Sha're, who had not witnessed what would furthermore be referred to as the 'unfortunate unspeakable incident', she didn't bother to ask.  
  
When they got back to the apartment, she locked herself in her room to unpack her clothes. Well, considering who she had just been shopping with, her wardrobe was actually pretty acceptable. She set out a turtleneck, jeans, and her jacket for the next day of school.  
  
"I want to go visit Tolm." She said firmly to N'kiri.  
  
"No."  
  
"I have the strength!"  
  
"You do not. You know perfectly well how hard it is to just leave your body like you were an ancient! I forbid it. You might not be able to return-"  
  
"Spare me the lecture, you know you miss Kajren!"  
  
"Yes, but I have the self-control to stay here even when I wish to be on Caressia."  
  
"Please! You know you're just dying to raise a harsesis someday!"  
  
"Like your brother, Shifu? I think not."  
  
"Oh please, I know how you feel about him. You love him, you want to kiss him, you want to date him, you want to marry him-"  
  
"What? Where did you come up with that little jingle?"  
  
"A movie called 'Miss Congeniality'. Now that we're back, all that otherwise pointless stuff is coming back."  
  
"Oh, spare me. You can't visit him until your strength is up, I don't care  
  
that we've been to death twice."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll lay off."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Um, Thera." Daniel said cautiously. "We rented a couple of movies, if you want to come watch them."  
  
"Sure." She replied, pulling off her shoes and moving to the door. Daniel was back on the couch with Sha're, and she could see the beginning credits telling who made the movie and stuff paused. It was probably one of those sweet emotional ones. Not so bad.  
  
She plopped down on the couch next to Daniel (That was the only spot left.)  
  
"Um. . ." Daniel said. "Sorry about the, uh"  
  
"Don't worry about it." She assured him. He nodded and started the movie.  
  
"Um, do I have to call you 'dad' or anything?" she asked almost nervously.  
  
"Well, uh, you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, I can just be Daniel . . . ."  
  
"I could go without any name at all." She said. "You know 'Hey, can you please pass the corn?' or 'Hey, I'm going to school'. Or just no 'Hey' at all."  
  
"Uh, whatever you're comfortable with." He said, grinning slightly. She realized that she sort of had the same smile.  
  
It was still a bit strange. One day, they'd had to do a project on someone they found in the obituaries in the newspaper. She had started a report on him, before discovering the military block and moving on to someone else. Then, suddenly, he had shown up in her room to tell her all about the Stargate, then, he had shown up again with no clue who she was, then she found out that he was her father, minus a few cloned chromosomes.  
  
Sha're passed the bowl of popcorn, and Thera settled back into the couch, watching the movie, trying to accustom to life as an alien, with an alien and a genius. Well, with a father in the Stargate program, she might see Tolm again. Until then, there were movies to be watched.  
  
Whaddaya think. Please forgive AGH! *dodges overweight cow being thrown at me * HEY! That's animal cruelty! Don't take it out on the cows! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in forever. This is four pages long. Please love it! -Talon  
  
And a special shout-out to the To'kra who read this. Thank you, Gabby&K'ecgrf!!! THAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOU! -Ravyn 


End file.
